


late night phone calls

by coldyoungheart



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldyoungheart/pseuds/coldyoungheart
Summary: "Babe? Oh, shit. Are you sleeping?"





	late night phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is probably super lame, but i hope you enjoy! x
> 
> also, a special thank you to @acesblindeyes without whose help this would not exist. girl. what would i do without you? xxx

You hear a soft buzzing sound somewhere in the distance. You hope it'll stop, but it doesn't. You groan and push your face further into your pillow. Unfortunately, the sound only seems to be getting closer and louder. That's when you realize that yeah, it's coming from somewhere pretty damn close - your bedside table. Your phone is loudly vibrating on it.

Still hazy from sleep, you consider letting it go to voicemail before some sense makes its way into your sleep addled brain and you decide that if someone is calling you at this hour, it must be important. You clumsily reach for your phone and unplug it from its charger. You quickly swipe to answer and bring it to the side of your face that's not smothered in a pillow. 

"Hello..." You mumble.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Dan?" You ask, recognizing your boyfriend's energetic voice. Though you’re kind of thrown off by the late hour and how energetic he sounds.   
  
"Babe? Oh, shit. Are you sleeping?" To his credit, he sounds apologetic. "Uh… what time is it over there?" He asks after a pause.   
  
You didn't even realize it but your eyes had fallen closed, so you have to force them open to squint up at your alarm clock's dial. "It's 4 AM," you say. You're tired.   
  
"Oh," he murmurs.   
  
There's a pause.   
  
You try and come up with something to say, but you're kind of exhausted.   
  
"Babe, I'm really sorry. I just got back to the hotel from our gig and I kind of forgot... time differences and stuff and I... I really should let you sleep. I'll call back later, okay? I..."   
  
He's rambling. You smile softly into your pillow.   
  
"No, don't hang up."   
  
"No?" He asks, surprised. "Are you su-".   
  
"No. Don't hang up. I miss you."   
  
Dan breathes out softly, relieved. "Okay." You can picture him smiling and it makes you smile too.   
  
You sit up in your bed, which is not as cozy as when your furnace-of-a-boyfriend is sleeping in it. You rest your back on the headboard and bring your knees up, carefully covering them with the duvet.   
  
"How was the gig?" You’re finally coming up with relevant things to say, so your brain must be waking up.

"It was really good!" He sounds so excited and happy. "And how was your day?" He asks, enthusiastically.   
  
"Pretty ordinary," You reply. "You got lots of press tomorrow?"   
  
"Unfortunately yes, but the guys are going to be with me."   
  
"Oh... Sweetie, remind me, what city are you in?"   
  
"Ha,” He laughs. “It's ok, I can barely keep up myself. Especially with all the times differences and stuff. Again... I'm so sorry. It’s just that we haven’t talked in awhile, and... It's hard. I miss you."   
  
You miss him too. So much.   
  
"I know. The bed feels so empty without you."   
  
"Yeah?" He ask coyly and it almost makes you laugh. You know he’s blushing and you wish that he were with you so that you could reach out and gently touch his pink cheeks.   
  
"So empty. And also really cold. Maybe I should get an electric blanket..." You’re having fun.   
  
"Babe! No." He laughs.

 And you laugh, too.   
  
"What, why?" You ask, smile on your face. You've missed talking with your boyfriend. You need to start figuring out a better calling schedule. One that won't turn into 4 AM phone calls.   
  
"Then you won't need me anymore!" He says.   
  
You laugh at how sincere he sounds.   
  
"Oh, Dan. I'll always need you." You wish he wasn't so far away. You wish you could kiss him. Or touch him. Even just for a second.   
  
You lay back down in your bed, laying your head on the pillow and looking up at your ceiling.   
  
"You know," Dan starts, "I might get a few days off in a row next week. Maybe I should fly up? See you for a couple of days?"   
  
"Mmm, that would be nice," You agree, wistful.   
  
Then the rational part of you, that was probably still asleep, kicks in and you realize the implications. "Dan... You sure you want to do that though?" You hate to ask, since you would love to see him, but you it's probably not the best idea. "You shouldn't spend the short time that you have off traveling, you know? You'll be jet lagged... and you should spend those days resting and having fun... being a tourist, hanging out with the guys.”   
  
"You know, I hang out with the guys pretty much every day".   
  
"That's true... and you don't get to hang out with me very often." You say, softening up to the idea, despite yourself.   
  
"I don't".   
  
"And we do have a lot of fun together," you say, grinning.   
  
You snuggle further into the duvet. Dan must hear the rustling because he says, "I should let you go..."   
  
"No!"   
  
"We'll talk tomorrow," he says.   
  
"I want to talk to you right now." It's true.   
  
"You need to sleep." That is also true.   
  
"You're going to be tired tomorrow," he says. And that is definitely true.   
  
“Yeah, but…” You whine defiantly.   
  
"Go to sleep, love. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"   
  
You glance at your alarm clock and sigh, the rapidly approaching morning weakening your resolve. "Okay… I love you, Dan," You breathe quietly into the phone.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
You’re not quite ready to hang up. "You know, I think you coming up to London is a bad idea, but I want you to do it anyway."   
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"   
  
"Okay." 


End file.
